


"Paroles de la Barricade"/ "Words from the Barricade"

by Altenprano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altenprano/pseuds/Altenprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems in French (with English translations) for the characters of Les Miserables. Brick-verse, stage-verse, and movie-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Paroles de la Barricade"/ "Words from the Barricade"

**Author's Note:**

> My French is probably off. I did the best I could, so here you go. The English translation is at the end. 
> 
> I do not own Les Miserables. That is the property of Victor Hugo.

**L'Alouette**

_Regardez-la,_  
 _La fille qu'ils s'appellent "l'Alouette,"_  
 _Qui va chercher de l'eau dans les bois_  
 _Pours une famille qui ne l'aime pas_

_Ils sont sa faux famille,_  
 _Mais elle ne va jamais savoir sa mère,_  
 _Qui travaille dur pour s'enfant,_  
 _Ou son père,_  
 _Qui partait avant elle est née_

_Écoutez-la--_  
 _Elle chante son petit chanson,_  
 _Avec une voix comme les petits oiseaux,_  
 _Au sujet de sa chateau sur un nuage,_  
 _Et la femme qui chantait berceuses._  
 _Dans sa chateau,_  
 _Elle n'est jamais perdue,_  
 _Et elle peut rêver_  
 _Et elle peut attendre pour sa mère_

Look at her,  
The girl who they call the Lark,  
Who goes to get some water in the woods  
For a family who doesn't love her.

They are not her real family,  
But she will never know her mother,  
Who works hard for her child,  
Or her father,  
Who left before she was born

Listen to her,  
She sings her small song,  
With a voice like small birds  
About her castle on a cloud,  
And the woman who sings lullabies  
In her castle,  
She is never lost,  
And she can dream  
And she can wait  
For her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
